


New Meat

by KeevaCaereni



Category: That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Dubious Consent, Insults, Kink Meme, M/M, Prison Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeevaCaereni/pseuds/KeevaCaereni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Critic's new meat. Nerd wants a bite of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Meat

He’d just been dragged out of his cell in the middle of the night, frogmarched down the corridor and into the cell of the Nerd. The Critic was not a happy bunny.

He knew about the Nerd, of course. Everybody in Cell Block D did. He was in for life, nobody knew why, but it was probably something to do with the fact that he was a complete psycho. He was practically running their block, and people who crossed him had a nasty habit of ending up in the morgue.

And now the Critic was in his cell. _Shit._

The Nerd was sat on the end of his bunk, watching him. He didn’t look like a psycho, but the way he was staring at the Critic made him feel oddly like he should be running.

Fuck that shit. He used to live with ATG, for fuck’s sake, this guy could not be as bad. He sat down on the bed next to the Nerd, gave him a glare and waited. The bastard had him where he wanted him; he could damn well explain himself.

He cracked after ten minutes. “What the fuck do you want, asshole?” Diplomacy could go fuck itself.

The Nerd frowned and sat forward. “Eat shit, dickweed. And you’re here because I want you to be here. I need a good fuck, and you’re fresh meat.”

“Ex-fucking-cuse me? What the hell kind of bastard fucking shit is this?” The Nerd winced as the other man’s voice went up a good octave.

“Hello, you complete shithead, I’d be fucking doing you a favour! No one would mess with you if you were my bitch.”

“Like that fucking excuses you, you utter cock.”

“ Fucking shitfuck.”

“Cockmonkey.”

“Shitmob.”

“Assblower!”

“Cocknocker!”

_“Jerk.”_

There was a pause. The Critic shook his head wearily and stared at the floor. “So what are you in for?” he mumbled. The Nerd looked at him in open-mouthed disbelief.

Critic glanced at him. “Oh, so you’re allowed to get your goons to drag me out of my bed and ask me to let you _fuck_ me, but I can’t ask if you’ll eat my liver afterwards?” A snort from his left made him look over, just before the Nerd pounced, pinning his arms against the thin mattress and kneeling over him with a look in his eye that meant trouble.

Critic shivered as the Nerd leant down and whispered in his ear, “I killed a few people and ruined people’s lives for a living. And newsflash, asswipe.” His teeth grazed the Critic’s ear. “I didn’t ask for anything.” He bit down.


End file.
